


Though Red Blood Stains Her Story

by ShinyMilotics



Series: Empress [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, Femslash, Light Angst, Mild Spoilers, Post-Timeskip, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyMilotics/pseuds/ShinyMilotics
Summary: Five years forward, Edelgard had indeed come to wear a crown stained with red blood. But she had no regrets. Her Eagles had stood by her, and she was on her way to drive the Empire to the greatest state in its long history. Friends and allies, old and new, stood beside her, now. Her old doubts were long gone.And, of course, she had her beloved Professor.





	Though Red Blood Stains Her Story

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 10 seconds so. please enjoy more pre-release Fire Emblem: Three Houses garbage. where my Beagles at
> 
> also by popular request, here's Dorothea literally singing Edelgard's praises: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BwqGRo6y65c

The years had weighed on Edelgard’s soul. She’d remembered that once, when they were teenagers, Dorothea had sung a little ballad to her.

♪ _Hail the Mighty Edelgard,_  
  
_though red blood stains her story..._  
  
_Heavy as her crown may be,_  
  
_she will lead us all to glory..._  
  
_To a brighter dawn,_  
  
_we shall carry on..._  
  
_Hail Edelgard!_ ♪

She’d giggled it off, then. Complimented Dorothea on her voice that was beautiful as always, as well as shyly admitted that she wasn’t so certain as to how true those lyrics were.

In retrospect, however, she might suspect Dorothea of being some kind of future teller. Five years forward, Edelgard had indeed come to wear a crown stained with red blood. But she had no regrets. Her Eagles had stood by her, and she was on her way to drive the Empire to the greatest state in its long history. Friends and allies, old and new, stood beside her, now. Her old doubts were long gone.

And, of course, she had her beloved Professor.

Beleth had been there for her. Each and every night. She’d held Edelgard through her darkest hours, her most shameful moments, even those that she would otherwise have wished no one would see.

She would scream, flail, and kick. Shout ugly words about herself. Call herself a tyrant, a cruel woman, no less a poison to the land than the Crests.

And yet Beleth stayed with her. Throughout every second, every moment of weakness, she stayed. She gently ran her hand through Edelgard’s back, over the red coat.

Edelgard. The Empress.

“Shh. Edelgard, it’s alright,” she would whisper. “I’m here, I’m here.”

“Oh, my Teacher,” Edelgard would sob. “I fear that I may have made a grave mistake.”

“You haven’t,” Beleth would assure her. “You haven’t. Your heart has been good and true, and you’ve followed it.”

“But it must weigh upon you,” Edelgard protested. “You… I… What I made you do…”

Beleth shifted, suddenly. She took Edelgard upon the wrist.

“Edelgard, you’ve not made me do anything. Every choice I have made until this point has been entirely my own. I chose the Black Eagles. I chose to side with the Empire. And, most importantly, I chose you.”

Hot tears flooded the corner of Edelgard’s eyes. What a rare sight it was. To see that powerful, grandiose woman, with tears threatening to come down her face. A rare crack in the thick ceramic past she’d built for herself as the Empress.

“Oh, Beleth. I worry. I worry whether my course will truly being peace to Fódlan. I didn’t mean to.. I never wanted…”

“I know, Edelgard. Hush, now. Come here.”

And Edelgard did.

They held each other close for a long moment - their tight embrace speaking more than a thousand words ever could. Two stray tears escaped Edelgard’s eyes and rolled down her cheek until they landed onto Beleth’s shoulder.

Edelgard pulled slowly away, the slightest of sniffles betraying the image she hoped to maintain.

“I think that I would have been lost, if you had not followed me. Guided me.”

Beleth shook her head. She took Edelgard’s hand in her own, and kissed the fingers clad in red leather.

“You don’t need to think about that. I will never leave you. My loyalty is with you. Always.”

Emotions swelled within Edelgard. Threatened to take over her entire being. She was the Empress. She was not meant to easily succumb to such human emotions and desires. It had been said as much in the sermons that she had attended as a student at Garreg Mach. She felt heat burning somewhere deep inside her, rebelling against that notion.

She owed nothing to the church anymore. Nothing to the teachings of Seiros, to Rhea, to nobody.

Only her own heart.

She hooked a hand swiftly around Beleth’s shoulder, and pulled her in for a tight, deep, kiss. Beleth surrendered, of course. They kissed long, deep, and hard. She cared not who was watching.

 _I belong to no one, anymore,_ thought Edelgard.

_Not to the Church, not to my family, not to anyone. Only to you. You, my beloved teacher._

They spent the night together. Clothes were quickly torn off, sweet caresses soon turned into urgent, impassioned touches, and breathy sighs progressed into long, loud, desperate cries.

They had burned their past footsteps together. Said a bitter farewell to their previous lives. But, at least, they were together.

The Empress, and the beautiful Teacher that she had fallen so deeply in love with.

**Author's Note:**

> have a suggestion/request, or are interested in commissioning me? shoot me an email at shinycommissions@gmail.com


End file.
